


fairytale bliss

by nightlaced



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Nyotalia, Romance, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/nightlaced
Summary: It was one of their aphotic stories. [victorian era setting.]





	fairytale bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya. There is no profit gained from the making of this fictional work.

"Are you certain that you are fine with it, yes?" Concern laced the referred statement, Arthur averted his attention to the female beside. Their step remained, no haste or rush intervening—it synchronized as soles kept on clacking against the ground with audible thuds; each one of them obliterated the distance amid the assigned places with its sounds pierced through sequestered respite. Viridian eyes stared at her, deep in thought as if he were seizing her up to make a decision.

"Worry not, Arthur-san, I am certain." As if the clock ticked the seconds and trice embracing its departure, the deflation gave no privilege to interrupt at interval she created when liberty to capture her all-wrapped answer was bestowed. Sakura replied to his gaze, her lips quivered slightly.

"...Is the destination still far away from our current place?" She asked.

There was a pause. The Briton bit the insides of his cheek that brought some hue back to his features, before slipping out a soft sigh.

"No, it is not. We almost reach it."

There was no need verbal response to that. Still with his hand on her elbow, Arthur led Sakura down broad passage. Promenading through their way, they stepped through the labyrinths between buildings. The pavement they took was streaked damp due to rain earlier and dust stained the constructions—and Sakura wondered what if the passage would be besieged with flowers were in lovely efflorescence, bloomed and tattered along the lines just like the Hyde Park she came to visit before with tree branches above tangled together into a canopy, preventing the brightness of the sun to penetrate in.

Yet, she dismissed her illustration when Arthur initiated a conversation on the behalf of the continuance of their casual talk. He told her about great fog which continued to engulf London for months before, how the rain was so unceasingly persistent until the damp had seemed to leak from the floors and into his bones. But fortunately, the sky this night was not steely. She sighted no dark clouds hanging despite everything was in shade of gray.

"It is nice that rain has stopped before evening." Arthur ran idle fingers through his golden mane, an unnerved smile etched itself atop his lips.

"Of course. Unless we would be drenched from head to toe again."

"Correct. I am glad that we manage to find a really shady tree to shelter ourselves from the pouring rain, despite being wet throughout the afternoon."

Both cracked jovial chuckles. Smiling to herself due to remembering the occurrence during the day, Sakura once again almost engaged all in her thought. It was quite suffocating at first; sides of venue were flooded with men and women paraded in exquisite attires whether in carriage or not, pedestrians with their colorful parasols and gentlemen on horseback. Constant stream of chatters and laughter were echoing through the park's light atmosphere until heavy rain splattered the ground; forcing everyone to fled away in instance, not to mention they also.

But the Japanese female was more than relieved to perceive the now tranquility was served to her for she was not really fond of any crowd. View of cluster of people was no longer exist as only few figures strode along the rows, the road was nearly empty if there were no lampposts delivered luminescence. Currently, every shops that lined side by side were closed with their blinds drawn, seemed to make it like the city had fallen asleep.

Arthur however continued his chat as they went, and this time, exposing a matter regarding Palace of Westminster, "Sakura, did you know—" His index finger pointed at the royal residence which came across their view. "—that fire has ever consumed that palace?"

Scrunched her nose in confuse, she slowly shook her head. "I assume… I haven't came to acknowledge that, Arthur-san. What is the cause?"

"It was caused by the burning of small wooden tally sticks which had been used as part of the accounting procedures of the Excheque," Arthur scoffed, "the sticks were disposed of in a careless manner in the two furnace and caused a chimney flame that ran under the floor of the Lords' chamber and up through the walls." Huffing, he mumbled, "They should have been more careful."

An awkward smile was carved upon Sakura's fair mien, she could not prevent anything. "Well, what has happened, just let it happen. After all, it is rebuilt once again as the New Palace, right?"

"I suppose so. Though, I still put a blame on it."

"Arthur-san, no."

"What?"

"Just no."

"…Alright."

Their conversation fizzled when silence filled up the sphere, sneaking beneath it. As the pair walked and turned to a narrow thoroughfare wounding halfway the buildings, the glimpse of shimmering water was visible to their eyes. Inhaled, Arthur held the breath for awhile. The exhalation heaved with the next word articulated in their subsequent step, gesturing ahead of him.

"And here we are, the Westminster Bridge." Announced him.

Peering the bridge with deliberateness, Sakura's gaped at the scenery it provided. It spread across a bank of Thames to reach the other side. It was a seven-arch, wrought-iron bridge with Gothic detailing; painted in predominant green with lighter shade of parapet that glinted in glossiness. Sakura almost skipped when she walked to the middle of bridge to get a better look down it. Smell of fresh-water and dirt filled her nostrils while she discerned the river. The Thames was pitch black, but its surface reflected fluorescence which resembled vibrant fireflies that danced upon it.

"…I have never seen the River Thames from closeness." Avidity could not be concealed under her tone, Sakura's bronze optics were glistening in delight when scanning one of storied London's icons carrying its current and passing soundlessly.

"People seldom to admire this view, nevertheless." Arthur who now leaned against the parapet was currently feeling content to see the reserved Sakura being more expressive than usual for she found something that caught her interest, he took a note of distinct change of expression that lightening her façade ever so lightly never ceased his either amusement or attraction.

"How unfortunate." She murmured, "Must be their loss."

"Precisely."

"But I ought to tell you that I couldn't deny the solitude it gives is something that I relish. It is refreshing."

Arthur tugged the edges of his lips faintly. It was truly good to spend the leisure time without any pressuring noises or bothers, since quietude was the best comfort. But then, he suddenly took a short glance to clock at the north end of the Palace and gaze crashed against its clockwise.

Half past eleven. It was almost midnight.

Thus, an (abrupt) proposal suddenly came into his head.

Arthur then bounded to his feet and held out a hand to her. Clearing his throat to gain her attention—which was successful—, he arranged a courteous smile to play on his countenance. Lowering himself a bit before his woman, he gentlemanly asked, "I would be honoured if you mind none of acceptance upon this dance, Milady."

"P-pray pardon?" She was flabbergasted, for it was clearly unexpected; much less predicted coming from him.

Quite impatient he grew, "A dance, Sakura. It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Her features quietly tensed. Arthur himself was nearly surprised by his own action on asking Sakura's hand for a dance, asking ever so bold favor. However, he regretted nothing. Not that she would ridicule him, wouldn't she?

Unable-to-be-clandestined feelings glistened within her orbs as an upsurge percentage of heart palpitations was occurring, her pale cheek was dyed with light hue of rose. Making a gentleman to wait was improper; hence, after inhaling a brisk air, Sakura finally reached out her hand, graciously took his hand and tried to calm her nerve also her stuttering.

Letting her eyes idle beneath the lids for a moment, she whispered, "It would be my pleasure."

And so, her gloved hand was placed on his palm. It was grasped gently, entwining their fingers as it tugged her forward.

Arthur spun her beneath his arm, and Sakura gasped for a moment feeling light as a marionette. The dance had begun and the male had led her through every steps. As if symphony of waltz was orchestrated harmoniously, they kept on advancing and retreating. Her heart still beating hard, Sakura prying her gaze only to look over his shoulder—to the peaceful stream—for transient of time before resting her gaze again on the lad. Suddenly, certain phrases of a lyric struck her reeling mind, unconsciously resulting her to verbalize it out loud.

"The wind-flower waves, in lonely bloom, on Godstow's desolated wall: there thin shades flit through twilight gloom, and murmured accents feebly fall—"

"—The aged hazel nurtures there its hollow fruit, so seeming fair, and lightly throws its humble shade, where Rosamunda's form is laid."

He finished it before her, with a grin creeping onto the sight. Sakura sheepishly tucked her head, it was unusual for her to blurt out something out of nothing.

"Godstow from The Genius of the Thames, I am quite astonished because you know it. Not to mention come to familiar with it also."

"I have heard the rhyme before, so it embedded itself in my mind somehow?"

"Well, perhaps."

Arthur let out a chortle, coaxing her still in his arm's length as Sakura's figure easing itself while he gave no further response for it. The road was hollow but serenely quiet. They were only ones who occupied the street. Elizabeth Tower stood tall with its glory from nearby, serving as timekeeper before the midnight fell. Minutes elapsed, silence fit in for a few seconds before their heartbeat was no longer the thing enough to penetrate the tranquility in between.

"Arthur-san."

A light hum went as the reply. "Yes?"

"Until when we carrying on this dance?"

Arthur was giving no verbal verification. Hand floated briefly from her waist before he twirled her. Reverberation of tapping heels tainted the air around. Sakura parted her mouth, but syllables snagged in her throat and crumbled when seeing those look he showered to her. It was longing. It was rather desperate, desperate due to this shared moment might come to an end. Arthur might be sometimes not really sincere with his words, but his gestures spoke it all. Only if one could apprehended it. And there she was, reading him like an open book.

Inched closer, Sakura then secured her grasp to him and her elbow crawling up to his shoulder in advance, as if he would disappeared when she released the hold. Her digits curled around the strands at the back of his neck that firstly was placed on his shoulder. Their movements which followed the pattern of dance steps were becoming more fluid, almost as smooth as the flowing London's river.

The Big Ben then echoed a first chime. Midnight had finally fallen. And Arthur secured his grip even tighter.

"Please, until the last midnight's chimes.”


End file.
